Electronic devices often include displays. For example, cellular telephones, tablet computers, and laptop computers include displays for presenting information to users.
The active area of a display contains pixels that display images. Display driver circuits, buttons, cameras, and other components that do not emit light are located in an inactive border region that surrounds the active area.
If care is not taken, the size of the border of a display may be larger than desired. For example, when a component such as a camera or button is located along the border of a display, the border may need to be enlarged to accommodate the camera or button. This can restrict the amount of display area that is available for presenting visual information to a user.